fuller_housefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Season 5/@comment-45030650-20200211031402
I have two episodes idea one for full house and one for fuller house 1.full house. Runaway sister:plot Dj and Stephane mistakenly though that Michelle is planning on running away after they tricked her with the chocolate cake surprise so the two try to show Michelle all of the good times they had together (in actual reality Teddy’s dog sparky runs away) subplot Steve, Joey and uncle Jesse are teaching Nicky and Alex how to ride their bikes meanwhile Becky and Danny gets help from kimmy after they get locked inside of the attic. 2.fuller house.the long restful goodbye:grandpa Danny Tanner sadly passed away of a heart attack so the gang try’s to remember all of the good time they had with him then when tommy came home from camp and made something for Danny he ask where he was then Michelle staring crying because she remembered when she came home with a present she had made for papouli unknowingly that he had died and Jesse puts his arms around her (the way Becky did to Him and D.J.) then when he ask where Danny was Dj calmly told him that he had died then tommy yells (and throws the present) no he’s not dead then he runs upstairs follow by Michelle and Max, Michelle told her the time she went home and she had made something for papouli one time but he was already gone before she even got there and she knows how he fells and Max sat next to him after Michelle left in tears (as Stephane did to Michelle) after a while tommy came downstairs and said that Danny is still here then Ramona said yeah in our memories tommy replied that he is still here then Jackson said what are you talking about don’t you remember he’s (gulp) dead tommy:oh yeah I forgot well i gust I could just wait till he comes back (then everyone looks at him and it got really quite) max:um t-tommy listen bro um you see when people died uh they don’t come back tommy:they don’t? Max:no tommy:but Michelle said that he is still with us Michelle:I meant in our memories and in our hearts Steve:this sounds like when you though we were married Michelle:yeah I still blame Dj Dj:hey what for this is about tommy not me Ramona:tommy I think you must of misunderstood Michelle when she said that Danny is still here tommy:but I saw him upstairs in my room Michelle:that’s called your imagination tommy:really? You ever had it before Michelle:believe it or not I used to think I can still see papouli after he passed on Jesse:really? Glad I’m not the only one Joey:you see tommy he’s gone now but he is in a better place now Tommy:no he still here and you guys don’t know what you all talking about Max:tommy listen we all missed him ok he he’s gone (cry’s) he’s gone (Becky hugs him) Nicky:man why do life have to be so unfair sometimes Michelle:that is what I was thinking when papouli died (We see a long shot of the living room and everyone is in tears Becky is hugging Max, Jimmy is holding Stephane, kimmy and Fernando hugs Ramona, Jesse hugging Jackson, Joey hugging Nicky and Alex, Dj and Steve holds Tommy and Michelle holds a picture of the family with Danny) (Everyone looks at the picture on the couch in tears)